Barricading
Personal Outposts are barricaded buildings where player(s) have managed to clear all zombie resistance. Barricading requires you to cover every large window and the entrance door on the ground floor. You can do this by having wooden planks, nails, and a claw hammer in your inventory. Covering an entrance or a window requires a set of wooden plank and nails, but claw hammers last forever (e.g. if a building has an entrance door and six large windows, you will need seven wooden planks, seven nails and a claw hammer to make a personal outpost). REMEMBER that once barricaded, a door can only be reopened with a melee weapon or by zombies, so be sure to have a melee weapon or plenty of cash to buy one. Also, once you've started putting up barricades, refrain from visiting your inventory or refreshing until you've entered Outpost Mode. Until then, after refreshing or entering your inventory, your barricades will disappear. The nails and wooden planks will NOT reappear in your inventory. Barricades also disappear in the case of a Connection Error. Barricading in Multiplayer Some buildings have way too many windows and that makes it very difficult to carry enough planks and nails to barricade, however, a group of five or six survivors would be more than enough to secure the building. Many players prefer using Public Toilets as outposts, because they only have 1 door and no windows. Be aware that although they are easy to barricade, it isn't always easy to clear out the zombies that lurk around inside because of the cramped conditions. Deep into the city, the restrooms are packed full of zombies, and since there is only 1 escape route, it is easy to get cornered. It is a smart idea to either bring a shotgun or a chainsaw with high damage output as they will quickly destroy the bunched up zombies. Large groups of survivors sometimes go into the Inner City and try to clear out an apartment because of the large amount of lootable items in the apartments. While apartments can be many stories high and with multiple rooms on each floor, only the first floor needs to barricade in order to set up an outpost (after the building has been cleared). How to barricade Walk up to a big window or the main door and hold "B" for 10 seconds to place a barrier of planks over the entrance. Please be aware that while you are barricading the door, zombies can still spawn in it, so pay attention. One helpful trick is to stand off to one side of the door while barricading. The idea is to stand as far away from the center of the door as you can while barricading. This will give you more reaction time to get out of the way of those zombie claws! Once you have covered all the entrances, you must proceed through every room of the building until it is cleared of zombies. At this point text will come across the bottom of the screen saying "Building is secure - Press 'O' to go into outpost mode". Outpost Mode In outpost mode, you can do most things like you would at Nastya's Outpost, except you can only buy from people in the same district as you. Recently, the bank as well as Storage have been linked to the P.O.'s, as well as records. Trading, however is still sectioned. If you enter outpost mode while at 100% exp, your character will be able to level up. Also, after making a P.O. and entering Outpost Mode, your EXP death penalty is reset. While trading in P.O.'s, it is important to keep in mind which trade zone your outpost is in. What this means is the city is divided into trade-zones, and the markets are different in each zone. So the zones farther away from Nastya's Outpost generally have less low-level items, and are often more expensive markets. When you wish to leave, return to the Inner City and break down the barricade with a melee weapon. After a while (randomly between 1 - 48 hours after barricading) your barricaded outpost will be attacked by a rather large group of zombies. As soon as this happens, your barricade will be destroyed and you will be forced to fight through the incoming horde, till you can either re-barricade your outpost or escape and move elsewhere. Note: When you join someone else's Multiplayer game, the barricades will disappear, but once you join your own or play in Single Player, the barricades will reappear. Barricading Tools Barricading Tools are used for putting up barricades. They can be found in lootable objects in the Inner City of the 2D version at the moment. To barricade an opening, you need each of the following in your inventory: *Wooden Planks* * Nails* * Claw hammer (*)=Items that will be gone after barricading One set of planks and nails typically costs much less within Nastya's Holdout as opposed to in the North-Eastern Zone by at least several hundred dollars. As such, it is advisable for the player to buy barricading supplies in Nastya's Holdout, instead of doing so while deep in the Inner City. A great use of barricading is depositing all your money and making sure you don't lose exp from your trip. You will learn more on the uses once you make an outpost in the red zone or beyond. Another technique that some players use is to simply block the main doorway, instead of turning the building into an outpost. This way, they save themselves the trouble of having to bring many sets of barricading material - they only require one set per building. The same effect of having no more zombies entering the building is achieved, although players cannot go into outpost mode. However, this will NOT work on Capture Missions. It is speculated that this causes the loot rate to drop, but remains unconfirmed at this time. Category:Barricades Category:Personal Outpost